


Line of Sight

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: It takes awhile for Dirk to notice but Todd seems to be going to great lengths to make sure they are always together when it comes time to sleep but he's very confused about what it means(basically Todd continuing to be worried if he doesn't know where Dirk is when he wakes up)





	Line of Sight

Dirk woke up suddenly sitting upright with a gasp.

For a moment he was scared he was back in Blackwing by how white and clinical everything in the room was but then a stab of pain travelled up his leg and he remembered. 

He was in the hospital, he’d returned the Boy to Wendimoor and then the Boy had returned him to Todd and they’d gone to the hospital together with Farah, Tina and Hobbs. 

He breathed out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding and laid back down gently. Turning his head to the side he paused.

There, curled up in a chair by the window, was Todd sleeping peacefully.

Dirk’s heart seemed to swell with affection and his throat became tight.

Todd was still here. 

He watched him silence for a bit, his throat almost painful as he tried to keep the tears of happiness in. As he watched Todd’s eyes fluttered open, for a moment they widened and bounced around the room in a panic until his gaze fell on Dirk and he relaxed, a smile spreading across his face.

“Hey”

“Hey” Dirk managed to choke out before reaching out a hand to Todd who, to his relief, took it with a smile.

“I’m going to go find the nurse, see how long you’re going to be stuck here okay?” Todd’s thumb was gently caressing the back of Dirk’s hand and it was such a tender gesture that Dirk felt like his throat had swollen completely shut. Unable to voice his agreement he nodded and only felt a little bereft when Todd dropped his hand.

He watched Todd chat to a woman at the nurses station before coming back. 

“She says the on duty Doctor’s going to have to check you over but you should be fine to leave after that though you’ll probably be on crutches. We can go visit the others once you’re discharged” Todd explained sitting back down.

“You can go check on them while I wait” Dirk offered but Todd’s smile faltered briefly before fixing back in place.

“No it’s okay, I’ll wait with you”

That was...odd...but Dirk wasn’t complaining. He didn’t really want to be alone.

 

Three hours later Dirk had seen a Doctor, been discharged and they had visited Farah, Tina and Hobbs. 

Todd helped him to the Amboolents that The Boy had made. He seemed to relax a lot once Dirk was settled in the passenger seat. They went to meet Amanda which was nice, he liked Amanda even though her companions left something to be desired.

After they watched her go Dirk felt something close to peace in this moment with Todd. Just teasing each other and bumping shoulders. It felt good...but still...he needed to say it.

“I would have understood you know” he told Todd seriously.

“Understood what?” 

“You going with her. I understand that she’s always going to be your top priority.” Part of being friends was this kind of thing wasn’t it? Letting them do what’s right for them.

“Dirk it was never going to happen. She’s going to stick with the Rowdy 3 and she knows I’m never going to go anywhere now without you” Todd said it so matter of factly that Dirk found himself momentarily speechless.

In the quiet Todd reached out and gently took Dirk’s hand in his.

It was kind of a perfect moment.

 

That night was the first time Dirk got an inkling that something was up but he wasn’t sure. 

“Is this where we’re staying?” he asked with a raised eyebrow at Todd who dropped his bag on the floor. 

“Yeah? What’s wrong?” 

“There seems to be a higher number of people then beds” Dirk found he was staring at the queen sized bed taking up the room.

“Yeah? Is that a problem? I mean we can share right? It’s cheaper after all”

Ohhhhh it was a  _ frugal  _ thing! That made sense! 

“No! No problem! Everything is fineness!” everything was NOT fine because Todd’s presence  _ did _ things to Dirk and Dirk was both too injured and too afraid of losing his friendship to do anything about that. But also sharing a bed sounded really good.

“Come on, you must be tired. It’s about time for your pain meds anyway” Todd was taking such good care of him. It made him preemptively guilty about the erection he was surely going to get in the night. 

He was just going to have to make sure that didn’t happen.

But things had a habit of not turning out  _ quite _ how Dirk expected. He hadn’t expected Todd to sleep in just his boxers. He  _ really _ hadn’t expected Todd to sleep clutching Dirk like an particularly stubborn Koala bear. 

One that only held on tighter every time Dirk moved.

Despite all that he was able to get to sleep but only after he gave into the inevitable erection. 

(Not that he  _ did _ anything about that. That would have been terribly impolite)

 

The thing is Dirk had assumed once Farah was released sharing a bed with Todd would stop but it  _ didn’t _ and Dirk  _ didn’t know how to handle it. _

They got hotel rooms with two beds and Todd would always claim one for him and Dirk and inevitably cling to him through the night which started off just awkward but got worse when he seemed to refuse to let Dirk get up to pee in the middle of the night without waking up and refusing to sleep until Dirk was back in bed and in his arms.

He offered to swap with Farah once because didn’t she and Todd have a thing? They did didn’t they? 

Farah had smiled and said she wouldn’t do that to Todd which was just confusing.

 

They got back to Seattle and started looking for an office/apartment. They found one that was quite nice but as they looked around Dirk sighed in disappointment.

“It’s perfect isn’t it Dirk?” Todd was smiling widely as Farah interrogated the estate agent in the next room about security in a way that was making the man’s smile get strained.

“It’s only a two bedroom though” Dirk pointed out but to his puzzlement Todd just took his hand and gave him that kind of lopsided smile he gave when he didn’t get Dirk’s point. 

“That’s fine though isn’t it? It’s not like we need more” 

Didn’t they?

“Unless you mind sharing with me?” 

Oh. OH. Mind wasn’t how he’d put it...but…

“Mind? Of course not!” it was just too much temptation “But wouldn’t you rather…” he couldn’t finish it.

“I don’t want to share with Farah. I like sharing a bed with you. Unless you don’t want to me too” Todd squeezed his hand and that was a thing that was happening a lot too! Todd kept  _ touching _ him, holding his hand, squeezing his shoulder, pulling him down so his head was in Todd’s lap while they watched tv...and it was nice but Dirk never knew what he should be doing and if this was normal.

But he knew he liked having Todd wrapped around him like that every night.

Even though he couldn’t get love spell Todd and the feel of Todd’s lips against his out of his head

“I...I’m okay with it” he said finally and Todd  _ grinned _ at him and frankly that was playing dirty.

One thing was sure, Dirk was not fineness. He was confusedness.

He tried googling how to tell if you have a boyfriend or a boy who is a friend but that was not helpful in the slightest.

 

Their first night in their new apartment/office and Dirk couldn’t sleep even though Todd’s body was a line of warmth pressed against his back, an arm around Dirk’s waist and Todd’s lips against the nape of his neck.

Dirk lay staring into the darkness until he couldn’t take it anymore. He was confused and afraid of messing things up and hard and it was too much.

He gently eased out of Todd’s arms and slipped from the room to go make himself some tea.

He was leaning against the counter, mug in his hands when he heard a frantic call of his name.

Looking up he saw Todd, clad only his boxers run out into the living area, his head swiveling frantically and his body tense as if he was on the edge of panic. He’d managed to walk right past the kitchenette without seeing Dirk.

“Todd? What’s wrong?” Dirk asked, setting down the mug and straightening in worry. Todd’s head snapped towards him and he  _ sagged _ in relief before crossing the room in a few strides and pulling Dirk into a tight hug.

“I woke up and you were gone” there was a wet quality to Todd’s voice and after a moment Dirk realised why.

“Are...are you crying?” Dirk was now worried and even more confused.

“No! I’m just! I don’t like waking up and not knowing where you are” Todd’s voice was muffled by Dirk’s shoulder which he had buried his face against.

“I...why?” he didn’t understand at ALL. 

Todd pulled away, his hands coming up to grip the sides of Dirk’s face almost painfully. His face was tear stained and his blue eyes so full of pain that Dirk wanted to look away but couldn’t.

“Because you fucking idiot you disappeared! For two months I had no idea if you were even alive! Then when we find you you  _ keep _ disappearing on me and I couldn’t go with you when you went back to Blackwing and what if you hadn’t been able to get out? It  _ hurts _ Dirk. To not know where you are, if you’re safe...and I know I can’t be with you all the time but when I wake up I need to know you’re there!” 

Dirk was stunned. He had no idea his disappearance had hurt Todd so much. He knew he felt better waking up and knowing Todd was there. That everytime he woke up he feared he was in Blackwing until he saw Todd’s sleeping face next to him.

He was an idiot for not seeing Todd needed the same.

“I’m...I’m sorry. I need to wake up next to you as well” Dirk admitted, and he would have left it there. A touching moment between two friends! Except...Todd was standing  _ awfully _ close and glaring at him intensely and only wearing boxers and Dirk was half naked as well and…

“Um...but could you step back because I’m afraid I may have an erection but that’s just because I’ve been thinking about that time we kissed a lot and  _ yes _ love spell and not being held to things we said while under the influence but you said a lot of things with your mouth and did a lot of things with it and offered more mouth related benefits and while  _ I _ knew you weren’t serious my penis apparently isn’t as reasonable” 

Todd’s mouth dropped open in shock before his eyes flicked down much to Dirk’s embarrassment. Instead of backing off in disgust however Todd stepped closer and looked up. 

“I love you” he said before pulling Dirk down sharply, their lips meeting in a hard kiss that softened as Dirk took a deep breath through his nose and melted against Todd’s smaller form.

One of Todd’s hands travelled to the back of Dirk’s neck, holding him in place firmly as they met again and again in open mouthed kisses that went straight to Dirk’s groin. Then Todd’s other hand travelled down and around to grab Dirk firmly by the ass, pulling him sharply against Todd’s body so that Dirk became  _ very _ aware that he wasn’t the only with an erection.

Dirk pulled back a bit breathless and unable to stop his hips rutting up against Todd.

“I love you too but I’m still confused? Are we best friends or are you my boyfriend now?” he asked as Todd’s lips trailed across his throat.

“Why choose? Why not both?” Todd asked against his neck with a chuckle and that settled things for Dirk and he relaxed fully.

“Oh...oh  _ good _ .” Todd pulled away fully and grabbed his hand, leading him back to their room.

“Todd?” he asked but hoping he knew where this was going, Todd shot him a heated look.

“You’re going to show me what you think is the opposite of ‘boring’ sex” Todd teased and  _ god _ this was more than he dreamed of.

“Yes Todd” he breathed.

As Todd kicked the door of the bedroom closed behind them he spared one thought that he should probably see about getting the room soundproofed for Farah’s benefit before Todd was on him again and he had no more room for thoughts that didn’t involve Todd, lube and a paddle.

 

Bonus:

“I’m happy for you guys that you finally consummated your love for one another and I’m  _ very _ glad the sexual tension is no longer so thick you can cut it with a knife but if you don’t get that room soundproofed within the week I’m hurting both of you.” Farah said pointing at one and then the other with the tip of her very large knife.

“Sorry Farah” they said in unison while holding hands, hickey’s littering their necks.

“Also you need to send Tina 40 bucks.” she said putting her knife down.

“What why?”

“Because I lost the bet of when you’d finally become official and after hearing you call him ‘daddy’ you’re sending her the money”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave it to your interpretation who called whom daddy


End file.
